Real Emotions
by Angel of Dark Destruction
Summary: Kagome just gets into a whole wack of events. First time writing a fic so please review so I could know how I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1

"Come on Kagome! We don't want to be late for our first day at high school do we!" Sango yelled outside her best friend's room. "I'm coming, I'm coming" replied Kagome impatiently. "Jeez Sango, it's just another school, what's so special about it" said Kagome lazily. "Actually, we'll be getting detention if we get there late, even if it's the first day of school" Sango told her lazy friend. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! LET'S GO ALREADY" Kagome yelled and dashed out the door with her friend trailing behind her. "Hey! Don't run off on me like that! Wait for me!" Sango yelled so Kagome could hear her. "Fine, but if I get detention then it's your own fault" whined Kagome. "Whatever" muttered Sango. They reached their school just 5 minutes before it started.

While on the other hand

"Come on Inuyasha" Miroku said frustrated. "If you hurry, we can get to school early and maybe meet some hot chicks." "Miroku you pervert! Are girls all you think about?" Inuyasha asked him as he threw on a black shirt with a skull in the middle and the words 'Bother me and meet your doom' and a hat to cover his ears then headed out the door. Miroku, who was right behind him answered in a whiny voice "Hey, I'm cursed! I can't think about anything else". " Feh" was his reply from his best friend.

At their school

"Remember the time when we first met?" Sango asked her laughing friend. "Oh yeah in kindergarten" said the girl who was still in a laughing fit from the splash Sango got when they were passing a large puddle and a truck sped by.

Flashback

"Hi! My name is Sango. What is yours?" asked a toddler Sango. "Hi! My name is Kagome" smiled a timid Kagome. "Do you want to paint with me?" Kagome asked. "Ok" Sango answered. They both started to paint, but painting on the paper soon turned out to be painting each other's faces. The teacher saw them and just smiled. "Looks like you two need to take a bath" the teacher stated and then laughed when she saw their faces. They just smiled a toothy smile at each other.

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Inuyasha! I spot hot chicks dead ahead" Miroku whispered. BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK "Owwwwwwwwwww" Miroku whined loudly. "Shuddup already. We have to get our schedules" Inuyasha said. 'Man that Miroku is annoying with his obsession with girls.' "Fine" replied Miroku. They both went into the office of the school. The girls already got their schedules and where showing it to each other.

Kagome's schedule:

History

English

Phys. Ed.

.Lunch

I.T

Geography

Science

Sango's schedule:

Science

Geography

I.T.

Lunch

Phys. Ed.

English

History

"Aw man," whined Sango "Our schedules were the exact opposite." "Hey, at least we get to see each other during lunch" Kagome pointed out. "Yeah" Sango answered.

"Hey Inuyasha, let's see your schedule" Miroku said. "K" was Inuyasha's reply.

Inuyasha's schedule

History

English

Phys. Ed.

Lunch

I.T

Geography

Science

Miroku's schedule

Science

Geography

I.T.

Lunch

Phys. Ed.

English

History

"Darn, we got opposite schedules" Miroku whined. "Yeah so?" Inuyasha asked. " Nothin" he heard Miroku mutter.


	3. Chapter 3

During History

Kagome walked into the classroom and went to the back of the room immediately. She so hated school and did not want to be near the stupid teacher. Inuyasha came in 5 min later and he had the same thoughts as Kagome and sat near the back. Kagome saw him come and see him sit right beside her. She decided to maybe make friends with him. As he sat down, Kagome turned her head towards him and said "Hi! My name is Kagome. What's yours?" "Hey my name's Inuyasha." Just then, the teacher came in. "Calm down class. Since we don't have our textbooks yet, today will just be a free day. You may talk to each other and get to know each other better. "So Inuyasha………" "Yeah?" "Umm……….How long have you been living here?" "Only about a couple of days cause I just moved here." "Oh…..." "By the way, what do you have next?" "English…….why?" "I was just curious" 'I wonder……' "Hey Kagome? Um….May I see your schedule please?" Inuyasha asked sweetly. "Um…..I guess so" and handed her schedule to him. 'HOLY SHIT! I have every class with her! Oh well, better get used to this'. "Why did you want to see my schedule?" asked Kagome curiously. "I was curious" was Inuyasha's reply. "Can I see yours? Please?" "Fine." "Thanx" "No prob' " Inuyasha handed Kagome his schedule. " Well, I guess we have the same classes together don't we? " Kagome said with a smile as she handed Inuyasha's schedule back. Just then, the bell rang for the next class. "Come on!" Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha. "Whoa!"

During English

The teacher gave them 5 min of free time. During the free time, Kagome and Inuyasha just talked about each other. After free time, the teacher told them to write a 2 page essay on whom they've met so far and how they think of the people they've met. Kagome wrote about Inuyasha and how she thinks of him even though she also did include rude comments. Inuyasha wrote about Kagome and how he thinks of her being a bit weird. Since they sat near each other, Kagome took a peak at his essay and fumed! Inuyasha also took a small peak at her essay when she didn't notice too. Inuyasha was trying to control his temper when he read her essay. He kept telling himself not to scream at Kagome in front of the entire class. After class finished, Inuyasha still was trying to keep his temper and Kagome was still fuming. She decided to deal with him during lunch. Inuyasha was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

During Phys. Ed.

They went outside. They had free time. 'Never mind, I'll deal with him/her right now' they both thought. "Hey Inuyasha, come here. I want to talk to you PRIVITELY" Kagome said. "Same here" Inuyasha grunted. Kagome found a small spot where nobody can here them nor see them. Once they reached there, Kagome screamed "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME A BIG FAT WEIRDO ON YOUR ENGLISH ESSAY YOU BIG DUMBASS!" "SAME HERE! WHY WERE YOU SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT ME ON YOUR ESSAY!" "WHY WERE YOU EVEN LOOKING AT MY ESSAY!" "WHAT ABOUT YOU?" "Look, I'm sorry for saying bad things about you on my essay. Let's just be friends and not do that to each other anymore, ok?" "Yeah. I'm, sorry about the weirdo comment" "It's ok" "By the way………… YOUR IT!" Kagome yelled as she ran away. "Huh? Hey! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased her. When he caught her and tackled her, his hat fell off. "Whoa! What was that for?" " Just wanted to tackle you to the ground" "Hey, how come you have ears on your head and……" Kagome took a closer look at him when he got off her and said "amber eyes?" "Go ahead and laugh at my ears. I tried to cover them with a hat but I guess that didn't work out" Inuyasha said with a sad face. " Why would I want to laugh at your ears? I think they're cute and they look perfect on you. You still haven't answered my question though" "I'm a half demon" Inuyasha mumbled "Oh" RRIINNGG went the bell. "Come on! It's lunch time. Do you want to sit with me?" Kagome asked. "Sure" Inuyasha replied smiling at her. 'Wow. This girl is really nice! In all of my other schools I've been to, I've always been rejected from others except Miroku because I'm a half demon and yet this girl didn't reject me at all and wanted to be my friend.' Inuyasha thought as he followed her into the lunch room and sat down beside her.

"Hey Inuyasha" "Yes?" "Do you want to come over to my house today? I can show you around." "Ok" Inuyasha said. 'Maybe during that time I can know this girl better and about this place.' The rest of the day just seem to drag on and on. Finally, school was over. " Come on Inuyasha" Kagome said as she slammed her locker shut. Inuyasha's locker was beside hers. " I'm comin I'm comin" Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice. Kagome led Inuyasha to her house. She explained to her mom that she is going to show Inuyasha around since he just moved here a couple of days ago. "Ok dear, but come back before dark" Kagome's mom said. "Ok mom! I'll call you if somethin happens!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door with her handbag. Kagome showed Inuyasha everywhere and invited him to eat pizza with her. They got to know each other better and better. When Kagome was about to go home, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. " Huh?" " Come, I want to show you where I live. Maybe we can visit each other sometime." Inuyasha explained. "Ok I guess" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha showed her where he lived and surprised Kagome. Inuyasha lived just 1 house away from her!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kagome went to school with Inuyasha and met Sango. " Hey Sango! How was your day of school yesterday?" " Pretty good except for this boy who sat beside me during all the classes and kept groping me" "Let me guess…… is his name Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. " Yeah….. how did you know? And who r u?" Sango asked. " Sango, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Sango" Kagome introduced. "Hi" They said. " Anyways, you still didn't answer my question Inuyasha" Sango said. " Miroku is my friend. I know how he is. My suggestion, stay as far away from him as possible" Inuyasha told Sango. "Thanx for the suggestion, but how come you have ears on your head and have amber eyes? Nobody here have amber eyes." "I'm a half demon" "Oh…I see" "WHY DO I FEEL LEFT OUT HERE?" Kagome interrupted all of a sudden. Both Inuyasha and Sango almost jumped 3 feet high. " Come on, class is about to start" Kagome said " Bye Sango! I'll see you after school!" "K" Sango replied as she ran to her first class.

Anyways, the next day, Miroku was introduced by Sango to Kagome. All four of them soon became best friends. As their friendship grew, Inuyasha and Kagome started to have affection towards each other and Miroku and Sango also started to have affection towards each other.

":Hey Kagome, umm……do you want to come to the dance with me?" asked Inuyasha during lunch 2 days before the dance. "Sure" Kagome replied happily. "Why don't you come over……" Inuyasha was interrupted by a loud slap. Everyone in the lunchroom heard it and was staring at Sango and Miroku. Miroku had a huge hand mark on his face which apparently came from Sango who was yelling "HENTAI!"

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and said "As I was saying, do you want to come over to my house today?" "I guess if my mom lets me. Can we stop at my house so I can ask my mom?" Kagome asked nicely. "That's fine with me" He replied. Then Inuyasha whispered "Miroku is such a baka. If he keeps groping Sango, I don't think she'll agree with him when he asks her to the dance" in Kagome's ear so only she can hear him. Kagome giggled and mumbled "Think again smartass. Sango told me. She has a huge crush on Miroku and I think she still will agree. She still hates it when he gropes her though" in a low voice so only Inuyasha's sensitive ears can hear her. "Really?" Inuyasha asked her with a very surprised face. "Yeah" Kagome said. RING "Come on Inuyasha, lunch is over. We need to get to our next class" Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha out of the lunchroom.


	6. Chapter 6

During I.T.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside each other and both finished their assignments quickly. They weren't allowed to talk so they talked through msn messenger. In the middle of their conversation, someone barged into it. Sesshoumaru told Kagome in their conversation that Inuyasha had a huge crush on her and said that he actually loves her. After saying that, he left the conversation. Kagome had a shocked look on her face and she looked at Inuyasha. She saw that he was blushing many different shades of red. Then she asked "Who was that?" "My brother" "What he said, is it true? Pleaz Inuyasha, tell me the truth." All she got was a blushing smiley.

After school, Kagome and Inuyasha walked together in silence. When Kagome reached her house and went in to ask her mom to go to Inuyasha's house. "Sure dear, just come home before 10 o 'clock." "Ok mom" Kagome said as she dashed out the door. "My mom said I can go as long as I go back home before 10 o 'clock" Kagome told Inuyasha. 'Yes!' Inuyasha thought to himself. When they reached Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha told Kagome to follow him to his room. "Why?" Kagome asked. "My brother's home and he doesn't like humans" Inuyasha grumbled. When they reached Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha shut the door immediately. He then listened if his brother was upstairs. There was no sound. Inuyasha then sat down on his bed. "Kagome come, sit beside me" Inuyasha said as he motioned for her to sit beside him. She sat down. "Inuyasha, what your brother said during our conversation in the lab, it was true wasn't it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Yeah…." he mumbled. He was surprised when he received a kiss on his cheek from Kagome. "Huh?" said Inuyasha who was blushing madly. "Since Sesshomaru exposed your feelings for me, I guess I'll tell you my feelings for you" Kagome said. She moved over so she sat right beside him. She then kissed him on his lips gently. After she moved away, she said "Does that tell you what I feel about you?" Inuyasha just blushed scarlet. "Um…Do you want to watch a movie with me?" "K". Inuyasha picked a horror movie and they watched it on the TV in his room. During one very scary part, Kagome was buring herself in Inuyasha. "Kagome is a chicken" Inuyasha teased as he imitated a chicken's clucking noises. "No I'm not!" Kagome pouted. Inuyasha just made a face. He didn't notice Kagome pick up a pillow from his bed and threw it with all her might at him. It hit him square in the face. "Grrrrrr……come back here Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after Kagome. He was able to catch Kagome and tackled her onto his bed. "Inuyasha, why do you always tackle me whenever you catch me?" Kagome asked slightly annoyed at him always tackling her. "Guess it's just my way of saying that I caught you" Inuyasha snickered. The next thing Inuyasha did surprised her. He leaned in and kissed her. At first she was surprised but then she deepened the kiss. "Ya know what, Kagome I liked you when I spent my fist day with you. Nobody else ever accepted me before except for Miroku. They were either afraid of me being a hanyou or despised me because I'm a hanyou. You accepted me even when you knew I was a hanyou. I really love you Kagome" Inuyasha told her when he got off of her. "I feel so sorry for you Inuyasha. I never knew you had such a hard time before you came to Shikon High. I do hope you have a better time in our high school. I accepted you cause by the sad look on your face when you told me that you're a hanyou, I could tell that you must be very lonely. I want to be your friend. I know how sad it is for you to be alone. Everyone hates to be alone" Kagome told Inuyasha. "Thanx Kagome. You have always been there for me since I met you" Inuyasha said. Kagome just smiled at him. Just then, Kagome checked the clock and she almost screamed. "OMG! MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Kagome yelled "Sorry Inuyasha, but I've got to go home. It's already later than 10 and my mom don't like me to be late going home. Bye Inuyasha! I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Kagome said as she ran downstairs and out the door of Inuyasha's home. Just then, Sesshoumaru came into Inuyasha's room. "Looks like you finally have someone that can accept you little brother" Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Shuddup Sesshomaru! You know that you are transferring into my school tomorrow" Inuyasha replied coldly giving his brother a glare. Sesshomaru groaned and said "Don't remind me" in monotone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, they received a visitor that informed them that their father just died from the injury he got from fighting Ryuukotsusei (The demon that Inuyasha's father sealed in eps.53). He then read their father's will. Both of them will inherit everything in their father's possession, but Sesshomaru first must marry a human. He then have to mate with her. After that, they must have a child in 1 and a half years time. Sesshomaru then must live with his mate for 10 more years. Inuyasha is supposed to give the one person he truly loves the necklace that was handed to him. He then must wear a special necklace that was the exact same, but with a different color jewel in the middle. He then must let her live in the house for 1 year before mating with her. The necklaces Inuyasha received were platinum gold in a beautiful pattern. In the middle was a pink jewel shaped as a heart. The other necklace was the same except it had a baby blue jewel instead o pink. He also must tell her that she must say a subduing spell so that the necklaces will have a special effect on them. "What is that effect?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "That is for you to find out for yourself" that man answered. He then left the house. "Come on Sesshomaru, if you don't hurry up I'll leave without you and walk with Kagome" Inuyasha said 5 min after that man left. "I'm comin" was Inuyasha's reply. Sesshoumaru then quickly came downstairs. Inuyasha met Kagome on her lawn and they set out to school together. Sesshoumaru stayed right behind them as Inuyasha and Kagome walked and talked. When they reached school and Sesshoumaru went to get his schedule, Kagome asked "Hey Inuyasha, who is that guy?" "My brother" Inuyasha replied glumly. "Oh" Kagome said. Just then the bell rang. Both then raced to their History class.

During History

The teacher ordered everyone to quiet down cause she has important new for everyone. "Today, we will be starting a very interesting project. This project is due one week before the end of the school year. As we studied before, we learned how the people got married and lived during the warring states. Now you're going to do the same. There will be a note for your parents about this sent to them for you all are going to live in the hotel rooms we will provide you. All of you will be given a slip of paper that has your hotel card key and the address of your hotel. You will be paired by me and both will be moving in the next day" the teacher finished. All you can hear from the class were groans and whines. The teacher then called the names. Inuyasha's and Kagome was called the last. They were pairs. They walked up to the front of the classroom awkwardly. There, the teacher married them and told them to kiss. Both gulped and kissed in front of the class. When they broke the kiss, both were blushing madly. The class cheered for them like they did when all the pairs kissed. "Now that you're all married, I will expect a 10000 word essay about how you lived and got along" the teacher said. RING the bell rang. When Kagome was in the hallway, she almost screamed. Well, during all the other classes he had with her (which is every single class) she was complaining on the stupid project. She kept cursing the history teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

It soon was after school and they all had to move into the hotel rooms. When Kagome's mother knew, she was ok with it, but her gramps didn't take it well. When she reached her hotel room and opened it with the card key, she was amazed. It was bigger than her house! It just didn't have floors. She then heard a click followed by a struggling Inuyasha. She quickly ran to his aid. "Phew, looks like we have a lot of unpacking to do he said as he gave her a goofy smile. "Yeah" Kagome answered. After they finished unpacking their things for every room except the bedroom, they sat down to take a rest. "Man, I never knew unpacking stuff was going to be this hard" Inuyasha huffed. "Hmmm….." was what Kagome said. "Come on Inuyasha, we still have a bedroom to unpack. The one which we would be staying in" Kagome sighed. 'Man! How stupider can our bitchy asshole history teacher be! Stupid project, bitchy teacher, stupid school, idiotic partners, damn I hate my life! Well, at least I have very good friends and I guess partner!' Kagome thought as she and Inuyasha started to unpack the bedroom. 'Man, this project is defiantly going to be an awkward project to do. Especially since I'm doing this project with Kagome. Now I really have to agree with Kagome. We do have a shitty teacher and a shitty project' Inuyasha thought as he unpacked with Kagome. When they were done, Kagome collapsed on the bed and looked at Inuyasha who was sitting in a chair in their room. "So…….how did your brother and parents react when you showed them or him the project sheet?" Kagome asked trying to start a conversation. "Well……." Inuyasha started as he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. Just then he felt the necklaces he was given for his part of the will. 'Oh yeah that! Man, I hope Kagome will accept this' Inuyasha thought nervously. "Is something troubling you?" Kagome asked worriedly (is that how you spell it?) when she saw his expression. "Huh?" Inuyasha said as he was snapped back to reality from his thoughts. "Well……my brother was happy since I don't have to see him until the end of the school year. So he took it pretty well. What about you?" Inuyasha asked still fiddling with the necklace in his pocket. "Well my mom and my grandpa didn't take it well cause they weren't sure about you. They weren't so sure cause they didn't know you too well. My grandpa freaked out immediately because of the fact that I'm going to live with a demon until the end of the school year. My mom didn't freak as much although she was still a bit uncomfortable with this" Kagome told Inuyasha. "Wow" Inuyasha muttered. "Anyways Kagome, I have some thing to ask you" Inuyasha said nervously. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Well you see, my old man died and left us a will. My part of the will was to give the person I loved this necklace" Inuyasha said as he showed her the necklace. "I fell so sorry for you that your dad died Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly. "After I give this necklace, I'm supposed to live with her for 1 year and then mate with her" Inuyasha said "Kagome, I want to ask you something very important. Once you make this choice, you can't change your mind" "Go ahead" Kagome said with a smile. "Umm...ka.ka.kagome, will you um...b.b.b.be my m.m.mate?" Inuyasha stammered nervously. "Yes I will Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out in excitement and flung herself onto him. Inuyasha embraced her back and turned her around to put the necklace back on her. When he just clipped the clip together, it suddenly disappeared and there was no way that he nor she could take it off. "Um...Kagome, when I received this necklace from the guy that told me the will, he said that there will be a special effect on both of us" Inuyasha said quietly. "What's the effect?" Kagome asked curiously. "I don't know. He told me to find out myself" Inuyasha replied. Suddenly, the other necklace which he was supposed to put on just flew out of his pocket and placed itself onto his neck. "What was that?" Kagome asked. "I also have a necklace to put on and when you say the subduing spell, something's supposed to happen to me" Inuyasha said. "Go on, say it" Inuyasha said. "Uhh...sit boy?" Kagome said. "Oomph" Inuyasha said as he landed face first on the floor. "OMG! Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly as she rushed to his side. He took this chance and quickly placed his hand on her back and swept her into a lip lock. "What was that for?" Kagome asked blushing quite furiously. Inuyasha just smirked. "Come on, it's getting late and we should get some sleep" Inuyasha said. Kagome changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom and came out. They felt very awkward sleeping with each other so Inuyasha slept on a cot. The next morning, Inuyasha woke up before Kagome and when he saw her, he gasped. 'OMG! When that man said that there would be effects, he meant that Kagome was going to change into a hanyou like me?' Inuyasha thought. Just then, he heard her stir from her sleep. Inuyasha smirked when he thought of what he was going to do next. Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to see Inuyasha's face only an inch from her face and almost jumped 3 feet high. "About time you woke up sleepyhead" he smirked. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Kagome screamed. He just continued smirking. "Feh, whatever" Inuyasha said. Kagome just muttered something. "What did you say?" Inuyasha asked, slightly angry at what she said. "SIT!" was her reply. When Kagome reached the bathroom and looked at the mirror, she screamed. "Now what?" Inuyasha said slightly getting very annoyed. "What the hell happened to me?" she asked. Inuyasha could see her fangs when she asked. "Well...do you remember what I told you yesterday about the necklace having an effect on both of us? Well, I guess the effect on you is that you become a hanyou like me" Inuyasha said. "What's the effect on you?" Kagome asked. "Dunno" Inuyasha answered with a shrug. "I'll make breakfast" Inuyasha said. "K" Kagome said from behind the door as she closed it after Inuyasha when out. Kagome looked at herself and sighed. 'Well, I'll just have to get used to this new life' she thought as she got ready for school. Kagome looked at the mirror one more time before she left the room. It seems that her eye color has changed to the same color as Inuyasha's. She also had fangs and claws. Her ears were still that of a human, but she wore a cap just in case. When she opened the door, she was consumed by new smells and noises. Inuyasha heard her come downstairs and greeted her. After they finished breakfast, Kagome felt the cap uncomfortable so she took it off. "You might want to put that back on Kagome" Inuyasha warned. "Why?" Kagome asked. "Touch your head" Inuyasha said as he slipped into his tennis shoes. Kagome reached up to her head and felt 2 furry ears. She groaned loudly. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome slipped into her running shoes and locked their door when she and Inuyasha was out. Kagome felt dizzy from the overwhelming smells and noises. "I think you'll be able to manage this in about 5 minutes" Inuyasha informed her. "K" Kagome said. When they reached school, Sango was dragging an unconscious Miroku behind her. Miroku had a huge bump on his head and his face had about 4 read handprints on it. "Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted happily. "Hey Sango!" Kagome said. "Why are you wearing a hat Kagome? You never wear one, you always think they're uncomfortable" Sango said as she looked at her friend suspiciously. Kagome looked at Inuyasha nervously. Her eyes held the question 'Should I tell her?' Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome led Sango to a part of the school where it was deserted and told her. "OMG! Congratulations Kagome" Sango said excitedly. "Kagome! It's almost time for class!" Inuyasha yelled. "Bye for now Sango!" Kagome said as she caught up with Inuyasha in a matter of seconds. The classes seemed to drone on and on that day for both Inuyasha and Kagome. During Phys. Ed. ,they had to run around the huge school for 5 laps (one lap is about 1 mile) The teacher thought that would keep them busy, but dropped his jaw when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha finish the laps in 1 minute. They jumped the highest for the high jump and the longest for the long jump. The coach just sat there amazed at those 2. They were both in the school teams. Since both Inuyasha and Kagome felt bored from all the classes they had, they asked the principle to change their classes. The principle agreed since they both were having straight A+ report cards. The next day, they got their schedules and surprisingly, they both had the same schedules. When Inuyasha and Kagome walked into their first class, Inuyasha groaned for his brother was sitting at the back. Sesshomaru noticed 2 hanyous enter the classroom and looked up. He saw his brother and his girlfriend. 'Oh no, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE IN MY CLASS! AREN'T THEY SUPPOSED TO BE ONE GRADE LOWER THAN ME?' Sesshomaru thought. Then, he had another thought. 'Why is his girlfriend all of a sudden a hanyou like him? Wasn't she a human?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Just then, Kagome smelt Inuyasha's brother. 'Well, I'm not a human so I guess I could probably get along with him' Kagome thought. "Come on Inuyasha, you know I hate the front so let's sit..." THUMP Everyone in the classroom now turned to face those 2. "Sorry Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled so only Inuyasha could hear. She also knew that Sesshoumaru could hear her too cause he was a full demon. Once the spell was off, she dragged him to the back of the classroom. She used a little effort to drag him to the back since he was clawing the ground and was having a temper tantrum like a little kid. Finally, Kagome got fed up of his reactions so she said "Inuyasha..." sweetly. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. Kagome took a deep breath and yelled "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Everyone just looked at her in amazement. Sesshoumaru was also surprised at how she could do that. When the teacher came in, the spell just wore off. "Students, we have 2 new students that have just been transferred here. Please welcome Kagome and Inuyasha to our class" the teacher introduce. The class said hi in a bored voice. After that, Kagome had the impossible task of dragging Inuyasha to the back. The teacher just sweat dropped. Finally Kagome got him to his seat. Inuyasha pouted and Kagome got annoyed. "Do that ever again Inuyasha and I'll really rip your head off myself" Kagome threatened in a low voice so only demons can hear her. Inuyasha gulped and Sesshomaru who was sitting one seat away from Inuyasha snickered. Just then, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's power start to rise so it was more powerful than a half demon, but not high enough to match a full demon's. After a while, Inuyasha growled "Watch it Sesshomaru" Kagome growled. Inuyasha gulped. When class ended, Inuyasha dragged Kagome away. "What's wrong with you? It's although as if you were on his side" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Kagome glared at him. "MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T ACT SO CHILDISH, THEN MAYBE I WON'T BE LIKE THIS. I DON'T KNOW HOW SESSHOUMARU STANDS YOU. IT WOULDN'T BE UNUSUAL IF HE HATES YOUR GUTS!" Kagome screamed. When she turned around and about to leave, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. Kagome tuned around and screamed "LET GO!" "Kagome, you hate me don't you?" Inuyasha asked in a hurt and sad way. Kagome stopped. "No, I don't hate you Inuyasha, I love you, but you act like a fucking jerk sometimes. Can you just stop Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer. "I don't like being this way to you Inuyasha. It hurts me just to yell at you" Kagome said. "Fine" Inuyasha murmered so quietly that even his brother had trouble hearing him. When Inuyasha and Kagome walked out, They saw Sesshoumaru on the other side of the door. "Sesshoumaru, did you hear our conversation just now?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome was just blushing from embarrassment. "Yes, I did brother and I have to agree with your wrench" Sesshoumaru said with his calm expression. At the word 'wrench', Kagome started to fume. Again, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's power rise till it was the same as a full demons. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were red. "MY NAME IS KAGOME YOU ASSHOLE. IT'S NOT WRENCH OR ANYTHING ELSE. IT'S KAGOME" Kagome roared in Sesshoumaru's face. Inuyasha watched this and was amazed at Kagome's anger. Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru's face and laughed to himself. It was the first time he saw his brother cower and had a fearful look on his (Sesshoumaru) face. Of course, Sesshoumaru was scared cause he could feel her power rise each time she got angry. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and he tapped her shoulder. Kagome turned around and she calmed down. 'How did my brother's human girlfriend get so powerful? Last time I saw her, she was just a human' Sesshoumaru thought. 'I'll definitely get to the bottom of this' Sesshoumaru thought as he entered his next class. That day just dragged on and on and Sesshoumaru just grumbled most of the day cause Inuyasha and Kagome were in all of his classes.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome's mother still didn't know that they already switched all of their classes and they didn't have to do that shitty project anymore. Kagome just moved into Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house. Finally, the bell rang, signaling it was the end of the day. "Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha called out one day after school. When he reached her, he whispered quietly "Come with me. I have a surprise for you" When Kagome gathered all of her stuff, she met Inuyasha at his locker. Inuyasha led her to a house that was near a school. "Why did you bring me here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "This is where we will be living from now on" Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome was just shocked. "Come on! We can begin to move here today" Inuyasha said excitedly as he dragged Kagome to his home.

When they finished moving into the new house, Kagome slouched down onto the couch. "Well, what do you think we should do now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha when he sat down beside her. "I don't know" Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just glad that I don't have to listen to your brother's bickering about me being in your home. I'm sick of it" Kagome sighed. Just then, she got a pillow thrown at her face. Inuyasha was laughing at her face. Soon, he got a face full of pillows. "Grrrrrr...your going to pay for that" growled Inuyasha. A pillow fight was started. Inuyasha was on the verge of throwing another pillow when he tripped and fell on top of Kagome with a pillow in his hand. They both blushed madly and quickly got off each other. "Um...s…..s…so…sorry about tha…tha…that" Inuyasha stammered still blushing madly. "It's ok" Kagome replied as she turned her head so he wouldn't see her blushing.

Meanwhile

"Stupid father!" Sesshoumaru roared in his room. His father's lawyer just came and informed him that he has to get married to a human before he turns 22 which would be in half a year. "Where am I supposed to find a human during that time?" Sesshoumaru yelled frustrated. 'Wait! My brother's bitch Kagome! She's a hanyou because of the effect of the necklace' Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru then remembered what the lawyer said. "If your brother's mate gives herself to you willingly, the necklace that she has on will fall off and return to your brother. She will return to her normal form once the necklace is off" the lawyer once said. 'Now all I have to do is to think of a plan so she gives herself to me willingly' Sesshoumaru thought hopefully. Sesshoumaru then spent the whole night planning his plan.

The next school day dragged on as usual, but Inuyasha got a threat note in his locker at the end of the day. He told Kagome to go back into the house and stay there. "Why?" Kagome asked with worry in her voice. "I have something to take care of before I come home" Inuyasha answered her and gave her a peck on her cheek. "O...k, just come home early" Kagome said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha walked to the place where he was told to go on his note and waited. Suddenly, a herd of demons greeted him and Inuyasha was forced to fight them. One by one he fought, but he felt himself grow tired and starting to get weak. Soon, he couldn't do it anymore. The demons hurt him severely before Miroku and Sango found him and destroyed all the demons. They both quickly ran to Inuyasha and Kagome's home carrying Inuyasha with them. When Kagome saw this, she almost fainted. "Wha..wha...what happened" Kagome managed to choke out. "We found him like this with a herd of demons surrounding him" Miroku replied. Inuyasha was rushed to the hospital, but when the doctor came out, he said that there was no hope for Inuyasha. "Before he died, he did say 'Kagome...don't go to Sesshoumaru for tenseiga. Don't ask Sesshoumaru for help'. This Sesshoumaru person won't be able to help him now I guess" the doctor sighed. 'Wait! The Tensaiga! I remember what Inuyasha told me last time!' Kagome remembered.

Flashback

"Inuyasha, what the hell is this?" Kagome asked when she opened the closet door only to see a chipped sword. "Oh! That's my sword tetsaiga. My father gave me this as an inheritance right after he died. Sesshoumaru also have a inheritance sword. His is the tensaiga. It can heal people and bring back the dead" Inuyasha told Kagome.

End Flashback

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's previous home where Sesshoumaru lived. She banged on the door. "Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked when he opened the door. He was expecting her. "Please Sesshoumaru! Can you please use tensaiga and bring Inuyasha back? I beg of you! I'll do anything you want Sesshoumaru" Kagome begged with tear stained eyes. Sesshoumaru almost smiled knowing that his plan worked perfectly. 'Just as I thought. Inuyasha's girlfriend would come begging to me.' Sesshoumaru thought. "sigh Fine, I will bring back my brother in one condition" Sesshoumaru said. "What is the condition?" Kagome asked wondering what he was planning. "Easy, just marry me" Sesshoumaru replied. "WHAT!" Kagome yelled from disbelief. "So is it going to be a yes or a no?" Sesshoumaru asked getting annoyed. "Fine" Kagome sighed quietly. "Good" Sesshoumaru said with satisfication. "I want to know why though. If I'm going to marry you, I want to know the reason why" Kagome stated. "In order for me to inherit my father's possessions, I have to marry a human and then mate with her and have a child with her. After that, I have to live with her for 10 years" Sesshoumaru answered with a bored voice. "…." was Kagome's reply. When they got to the hospital, they were allowed to see Inuyasha. Once Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha, he took out tensaiga. "What do you think you're doing with that sword sir? Swords or any weapons are not allowed in the hospital. I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to take that from you and give it back once you're….." the nurse said, but was cut off when Sesshoumaru thrust the sword into Inuyasha. Suddenly, the heart rate meter went from a straight line to beeping sound. "But that's impossible!" the nurse said in amazement. Another nurse quickly went to get a doctor here in the room to see the revived patient. The doctor quickly came and was also amazed. Just then, Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Kagome..." was all he managed out so far. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and quickly embraced Inuyasha. "I'm so glad your back Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Let's go" Sesshoumaru said coldly. "K" Kagome mumbled. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru back to his mansion. Sesshoumaru took out a box and slid the ring that was in the box onto Kagome's finger. 'I just hope Inuyasha forgives me for this' Kagome thought. Just then, there was a click and the necklace that Inuyasha gave her fell off. 'Hmmm interesting' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Huh?' "Since now you've agreed to marry me, the effects of the necklace will wear off and it will come off" Sesshoumaru answered as he read her thoughts. "Oh" Kagome mumbled sadly. It was the only thing that reminded her of how happy inuyasha made her feel the time he told her that he wanted to be her mate. Sesshoumaru led Kagome up to a large room. When he opened the door, Kagome immediately recognized it as none other than Inuyasha's room. "Why do you torture me so?" Kagome asked "You know it's hard for me to do this already". "This is going to be your room!" Sesshoumaru said with a voice which meant 'DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!'. Everyday was normal for both except for Kagome visiting Inuyasha everyday and Inuyasha asking questions that Kagome find harder and harder to answer him without telling him that she was Sesshoumaru's fiancée. Finally, one day, when Kagome went to visit Inuyasha, Inuyasha asked "Kagome, how come my idiotic brother came and revived me? He hates my guts" "I got him to" Kagome mumbled hoping that Inuyasha couldn't hear her. She had no such luck. "How Kagome? You know he hates humans and you were a hanyou because of the effects of the necklace I gave you. Speaking of the necklace, where is it?" Inuyasha asked curiously. 'Just great! How am I supposed to tell him that Sesshoumaru is my fiancée?' Kagome thought nervously. "Um... it came off a while ago" Kagome said nervously. "Uh-huh. I really believe you" Inuyasha said emphasizing on the words really and believe. Kagome just sighed. "sigh Inuyasha, I love you a lot and really want to mate with you, but I just can't now. Sessshoumaru told me about his part of the will. I had to agree to him in order to bring you back! I'd do anything to have you living, even if it means everything I have. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but sob I'm going to marry your brother, Sesshoumaru" Kagome said in tears. "No, this isn't happening to me, NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" Inuyasha screamed. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha" Kagome sobbed and left the room.

Kagome ran all the way back to the mansion. She didn't want to think of what just happened. Sesshoumaru heard her come in and caught the scent of tears. He calmly walked up to her room and sat down beside her. "Kagome, as long as you still hold up to this deal, you will be sleeping in my room and bed" Sesshoumaru said and left her. 'Just great!


End file.
